


P.S.

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Benny made him settle down, Character Death, Cuddling, Dean was a drifter, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, based on P.S. I Love You, dead cas, past Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always been a drifter, he never settled down in one place for long and that had been fine with his lover, Castiel. That was until he had died of cancer. </p><p>Dean is finally settling down with Benny Lafitte, a man who had persisted after Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something fluffy to write and had no idea what I wanted. Then I watched P.S. I Love You and I couldn't let go. So here it is! Some Benny/Dean fluff.

The bed was the most comfortable thing Dean Winchester had ever been in. He hadn’t had a place to call home in years and now that he finally had it, he wouldn’t let go. He rolled around into the bed like a dog, testing it out and seeing how well it would hold up. He was satisfied when it didn’t even move with him. It was sturdy and just what Dean needed.

 

This whole settling down was a different ballgame and Dean wasn’t sure if he was capable. His father had moved him and his brother around for their whole lives and Dean never had a reason to just find a town and put down roots. His penchant for traveling hadn’t dwindled in his adulthood and Dean just drifted. He did the odd job here and there to make money and to help support his lifestyle. It wasn’t cheap traveling the country and being a drifter.

 

At least until Dean met Benny Lafitte. Benny had been a breath of fresh air after Dean had lost Castiel Novak to cancer. It’d been hard to rent a house for the year Castiel had battled his brain cancer. He had problems with the itch to just drive endlessly around town but with Cas’ chemo and the eventual deterioration of his body, Dean had no other choice than to stay by his side. Castiel understood Dean’s need to drive and tried to get him to take one now and again.

 

After Castiel passed away peacefully, Dean had nothing tying him to the town and he drifted again. He had his lover’s ashes with him until he found a perfect spot to release him. It had been the hardest thing Dean had ever done and he felt as though he could never left Castiel go. He still had problems sometimes and Benny had the patience of a saint.

 

Dean would never know what Benny saw in him. It wasn’t that Dean thought lowly of himself but he  knew he wasn’t a catch either. He was a man who had attachment issues and when his relationship with Benny had crossed over from friends to something more; it was like a breath of fresh air Dean desperately needed.

 

The bar where Dean had met Benny had been the first place he had met Castiel. When he had stepped foot in the bar, he had thought about leaving again. Dean hadn’t been in the mood for a trip down memory lane and had almost left when he saw Benny out of the corner of his eye. The man had been stout, his cap slung low on his head as he played poker with a few of the patrons.

 

Dean didn’t remember seeing Benny in _The Roadhouse_ the first time he’d been there ten years ago. That alone had told him Benny was new around there and had become a regular in the time Dean had been gone. He always made a point to stop by and see Ellen when he swung by this way; but his memories of Castiel had kept him away for some time. Dean hadn’t been ready to revisit that part of his life.

 

So two years after Castiel had passed, Dean swung by. He had thought himself ready and the letters Castiel had left them were done. They weren’t around anymore to tell Dean how to cope with the death of a person he had loved more than his brother. Dean still had the letters tucked safely away in the trunk of the Impala. The edges were well worn from the times he had read them over and over again. The first months had been the hardest and Dean wasn’t sure what he had done.

 

The days had been a blur as he laid up in a hotel for weeks. Dean hadn’t moved and he had paid for his room for up to a month. He’d gotten a good deal since the manager had somehow gotten the story out of Dean. Of course the alcohol he had consumed probably had something to do with that and Dean had regretted it. He knew he should have died of alcohol poisoning with how he drank.

 

Dean was slowly losing himself when the first letter had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. It just showed up one in his motel room and he wondered just how Castiel knew he would be there. The mystery had never solved but Dean knew his brother had something to do with it.

 

Losing Castiel had damaged Dean and the letters only solved half the problem. Dean still had trouble sleeping without Castiel there telling him stories of his childhood and how he had traveled with his brother, Jimmy. Dean loved the sound of Castiel’s voice as he would drift off to sleep with a smile on his face as Castiel would tell him the most outrageous stories.

 

Benny had captured Dean’s attention the moment he had walked into The Roadhouse and had it even after his initial once over. Benny had been a sight with his hat and his suspenders. Those were things one normally didn’t see and Dean had been captured. He had tried to ignore the instant attraction he had felt and kept his head ducked all night.

 

Ellen had caught on though. She’d always been a smart woman and when she caught Dean sneaking glances, she only gave him a small shove when she had called Benny to the bar. It had been sabotage and Dean had been angry when he had figured out what had happened. He would have stomped out if it hadn’t been for Benny’s Cajun accent and his eyes. They weren’t like Castiel’s, they were a different blue, a little darker but Dean had already felt like he was ensnared.

 

That night had been a blur as he fought his attraction to Benny. Dean had been as cold as possible to Benny but the man had stilled by his side that night. It was like Benny had gotten a bone and he wouldn’t stop staying by Dean’s side that night. Dean had been annoyed and tried to shove Benny away, but the man been persistent to the extent that Dean had stomped out of the bar.

 

For weeks Benny chased after Dean, somehow popping up at just the right moment. Dean found it to be stalkerish and had even told Benny to shove off. Dean had been a right bastard to Benny but the other man had kept pushing with his stupid hat and stupid suspenders that Dean had found attractive. He had tried to push Benny away but the man had been as stubborn as Dean.

 

“What are you thinkin’ ‘bout, sugah?” Benny drawled from the doorway.

 

Dean grinned when he saw his lover leaning against the frame. It made this all the more permanent but with Benny there to support him and direct his nervous energy, Dean was sure he would be fine. He gestured for Benny to join him on the bed. He wanted the physical contact Benny could offer to him to keep him grounded.

 

“Surely ya don’t want to break it in yet.” Benny chuckled as he joined Dean on the bed. He pulled the younger man close to his side and shifted his fingers through Dean’s short hair. It was a comfort that never failed to keep Dean grounded and feel like he didn’t have to drift.

 

“Not yet,” Dean confirmed as he pressed a kiss to Benny’s neck. He had never been so content to just lay with another person. His relationship with Castiel had been different, they could never keep their hands off each other and sex had been a regular thing. Benny was different with how they had sex and Dean loved it. This relationship had been so different it was like Dean was a whole new person.

 

“Good. I want to settle more into the house.” Benny’s hand drifted down from Dean’s hair and to his neck. He gently stroked the skin there knowing it would relax Dean more for this conversation. “I want to make this place jus’ ours. It’ll take a bit of work, but I’m sure we can do it.”

 

“It’ll be something we’ll build together?” Dean asked. He was drawing circles on Benny’s broad chest, amusing himself with the way Benny shifted under his fingertip.

 

Dean was a tease and Benny knew it. There was never a dull moment since they had became a couple. Dean was a man who kept everyone on their toes and Benny certainly had to keep his wits about him in order to stay on the same level. There wasn’t any regret though when they started this relationship and Benny was sure it would never come.

 

“It’ll be completely ours, Dean. I know this’ll be a huge transition for ya but we’ll make it work, sugah. It’ll be like old times.”

 

“You mean it’ll be you trying to find ways to blackmail me into staying and doing this for you,” Dean grumbled. The smile on his lips spoke volumes though and that he was happy. It’d taken three years for him to even to begin to heal; Benny had been a godsend and something Dean hadn’t known he needed. The letters were now stashed in a box on the mantle down in the living room. Benny hadn’t protested and actually agreed to the idea. There would be a piece of Castiel around for Dean and he wouldn’t be forgotten. Castiel had been a huge part of Dean’s life and Benny would never cut that out.

 

“You talk so sweetly.” Benny snorted but leaned his head down to brush his lips against Dean’s temple.

 

“I just know how to get you goin’, papa bear.” Dean smirked as he raised his upper body so he was looking down at Benny. “Why did you even go for me? You never answered that.”

 

“Ya always ask that.” Benny grinned. “You looked so sad sittin’ there and you know how Ellen is. After that, all I wanted to do was take that hurt away. So I did what I could to draw you out.”

 

“You were annoying, that’s what you were,” Dean teased lightly. His lips were stretched in a carefree smile as he leaned down to kiss Benny. There was no doubt that this relationship was good for Dean. Benny had brought him out of the depression he had fallen into and even his brother had seen a change in Dean. He was less mopey and more inclined to laugh.

 

“Mmm, but ya loved it, sugah. Ya couldn’t keep yer eyes offa me.” Benny winked and pulled Dean down for a kiss. It was slow and explored every inch of Dean’s mouth. It was breathtaking and always left Dean wanting more.

 

“I seem to remember this differently.” Dean rasped out after the kiss was over. He wanted to linger in bed a bit longer, just to enjoy Benny and all he had to offer. But they had boxes to move into the house and Sam was already gone to do whatever it was he did. Dean wasn’t that in touch with his brother these days but with him closer now, things would change.

 

“Really? I’m sure my memory’s just fine. You must be gettin’ old.” Benny’s smirk was wide as he made his escape from the bed and away from Dean.

  
Dean wasn’t having any of that so he flew from the bed and chased Benny down the hall. He could see this place as home and imagined photo’s lining the walls as well as the art Benny seemed to like. It would take him a bit to adjust to this but Dean felt it was time. He needed a home and anywhere Benny was, well that would be home.. 


End file.
